A canção de Momiji
by Analoguec
Summary: Uma canção para lembrar e uma tarde para esquecer... Prêmio Guaxinim 2005 de Animes Diversos. Viva o Coelhinho!


_Nota da Autora: _Novamente com outro fic angst de Fruits Basket, desta vez de um dos Souma's mais adoráveis do anime: Momiji. E simplesmente o adoro e toda vez eu choro quando vejo o episódio 15, episódio que mostra a história dele e da mãe dele... Que tipo de _mãe_ faria uma escolha daquelas?!

Bem, saiu um pouco triste, mas eu apreciaria receber um comentário. Eu gostei muito do resultado deste one-shot e ele tornou-se meu terceiro favorito depois de _Four Seasons_ e _Itazura__ na kisu. _

Espero que gostem!

**A canção de Momiji. **

**Uma criança brincava na sala da família Souma com algumas bonecas. Embora fosse um menino, gostava de qualquer tipo de brinquedos, principalmente se fosse de meninas, já que quase todos que o conheciam pensavam logo que era uma. Os cabelos eram louros e os olhos de um castanho muito doce, com traços delicados no rosto e jeito muito infantil. Esse era Souma Momiji, um dos amaldiçoados dos doze signos do zodíaco chinês que dominava alguns membros daquela família. Quando eram abraçados por alguém do sexo oposto, a pessoa se transformava em um dos animais dos signos. No caso de Momiji, ele se transformava em um coelho.**

**Embora estivesse brincando, a mente estava ocupada em outra coisa: numa canção. **

**Estivera compondo uma música para deixar a mãe um pouco alegre. Há alguns dias que ela estava chorando por um motivo que ele não entendia, gritando várias vezes com ele. Achava-se, portanto, culpado pela tristeza que ela sentia, resolvendo, assim, compor algo para deixar a mãe feliz. **

**O único problema era que ele não sabia o que poderia dizer no último verso... e não gostava do primeiro. **

**Continuou brincando, até que paralisou e um sorriso cresceu no rosto, como se tivesse feito alguma descoberta.**

**-CONSEGUI!!! – ele gritou, jogando para o alto os vestidos das bonecas com as quais brincava.**

_Vou contar para mamãe! Mama ficará mais alegre e não gritará comigo!_

**Levantou-se correndo e subiu correndo as escadas, procurando desesperadamente pelo quarto da mãe, onde ela ficava o dia todo jogada na cama, chorando. No dia anterior ela havia ferido o braço com cacos de vidro de uma garrafa que quebrara, causando a presença ali de Hatori, um outro membro da família Souma e que era médico, para cuidar dela. Nessa ocasião, ele lembrava, havia sido gentilmente impedido de vê-la quando ela começou a gritar coisas que ele não entendia.**

**Quando chegou ao quarto, percebeu que ela não estava ali, não escondendo a decepção por ter feito uma correria pela casa e não encontrá-la. Era um pouco decepcionante fazer esforços e descobrir a inutilidades deles depois, não?**

**Quando virou-se para sair da porta e procurar a mãe em outro lugar, estancou ao ver o pai parado a poucos metros dele, este com uma expressão de profunda depressão no rosto.**

**-Papa... Cadê Mama? **

**O pai não respondeu e aproximou-se dele, forçando Momiji erguer a cabeça para olhar aquela expressão triste.**

**-Momiji... – o pai murmurou.**

**-Papa, eu fiz uma música para Mama e queria que ela escutasse! **

**Um momento de silêncio se fez, e só foi quebrado quando o pai abaixou-se para ficar de joelhos e abraçar o menino, pousando o queixo no ombro dele.**

**-Momiji... – ele começou num sussurro.**

**-Papa?**

**-Uma coisa muito ruim vai acontecer com mamãe... E ela pode não lembrar mais de você. **

**A**** vontade de Momiji era perguntar o que poderia acontecer com ela, mas um certo medo dominou o coração dele e ele teve que calar-se.**

**-Disseram que ela ficará melhor depois se esquecer de Momiji... – o pai continuou - Mas o papai vai continuar amando você com todas as forças do mundo, Momiji... Mas... Se você ama a mamãe, você vai ajudá-la? Você vai... ajudar Mama, Momiji? Vai?**

**Aquilo era mais um pedido do que uma pergunta, e o menino teve medo de responder sim.**

**-Mas eu só queria cantar a minha música para ela... – o garoto falou, inocentemente – Ela não vai gritar comigo, vai?**

**Desta vez, o pai olhou-o e o soltou o menino, dando as costas para ele.**

**-No quarto de... Hatori... – ele murmurou.**

**Momiji ficou calado e tomou coragem de andar em direção ao quarto do médico da família Souma, sentindo uma pontada de algo que ele não entendia crescer-lhe no peito. Será que era... Curiosidade? A vontade de saber o que aconteceria com a mãe? O que a faria melhorar de saúde?**

**Quando chegou na porta do quarto, viu que estava aberta. Mas ele não queria interromper a conversa que estavam tendo lá, pois reconhecera a voz da mãe e de Hatori, resolveu apenas colocar a cabeça para ver o que acontecia.**

**A mãe estava sentada em frente ao médico, num estado de miséria muito grande. Hatori tinha as pernas cruzadas numa pose elegante e olhava-a enquanto ela chorava. **

**E ela chorou, chorou e chorou, até que começou a falar:**

**-Eu odeio... Odeio... Tire isso de mim... Hatori... Por favor...**

**-Você tem certeza? – a voz dele saiu fria – Não vai se arrepender?**

**-O maior arrependimento de minha vida... **

**Momiji tinha dúvidas sobre o que ela estava falando. Alguma coisa dizia que era sobre ele, mas...**

**-... é saber que **_aquela criatura _**veio de mim. **

_Criatura? _**Quem?**

**-Não terá mais volta. – Hatori continuou – Você esquecerá completamente esse menino depois que acordar. Esquecerá **_seu filho _**para sempre. **

**-Ele não é meu filho! Nem ao menos é humano! – ela berrou, fazendo Momiji empalidecer quando entendera a situação.**

**Uma **_criatura? _**Era isso que ela dissera? E ela... queria esquecê-lo? **

_Por quê?!_

**-Eu não quero lembrar que aquele **_bicho _**saiu de mim... é tão doloroso, Hatori...**

_Mama..._

**-Você sentirá um pouco de dor no começo... Mas será rápido. **

**-Não deve ser tão ruim quanto o que eu senti quando vi **_aquilo _**pela primeira vez. **

**Momiji sentiu as lágrimas encherem os olhos e ameaçarem escorrer pelo rosto, além das pernas trêmulas. Parou de observar os dois e apoiou-se na parede para escorregar até o chão, mantendo os olhos arregalados e sentindo o sangue correr frio.**

_Esquecer... de mim..._

**-Prepare-se... – escutou Hatori falar.**

_Não..._

**-Não sabe o quanto estou feliz em saber... que vou esquecer tudo isso... – escutou a mãe soluçar.**

_Pense... _

**Um momento depois, escutou o som de um corpo caindo no chão.**

_... em... _

**Fechou os olhos.**

_... coisas..._

**E abraçou as pequenas pernas contra o peito.**

_... alegres._

**Não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali, mas logo os olhos secaram enquanto tremia. **

**-Momiji? – a voz de Hatori o chamou.**

**O menino ergueu o rosto e o médico compreendeu, pela expressão traumatizada dele, que ele tinha escutado a conversa. **

**-Está tudo bem, Momiji. – ele falou, abaixando-se para falar na mesma altura dele – Foi melhor assim.**

**O garoto não piscou e não falou nada, olhando para o médico como se visse um fantasma.**

**-Você quer alguma coisa? – Hatori perguntou.**

**Um momento de silêncio depois, Momiji piscou e falou:**

**-Você quer escutar a música que eu fiz?**

**Hatori passou a mão na cabeça dele e falou:**

**-Claro... Por que não?**

**

* * *

**

_Um mês depois. _

**Momiji caçava uma borboleta pelo jardim da família Souma . Há quase um mês que vivia ali em companhia de alguns primos – estes chamados de Yuki e Shigure – e de Hatori, além de Akito. Estava ali a pedido do próprio médico, que se dispôs a cuidar dele na ausência do pai, que vivia com a mulher na casa em que Momiji morava antes. **

**-Ah, não... Ela escapou de novo! – ele exclamou quando não conseguiu agarrá-la – Shigure vai rir de mim!**

**Andou por algumas plantas como se espreitasse alguma presa, até que finalmente encontrou a mesma borboleta pousada numa flor-de-lis. **

**-Agora eu te pego... – ele se preparou, contando até três. **

**Saltou e tentou pegá-la, mas ele caiu em cima de outros arbustos e soltou uma exclamação de dor quando sentiu o corpo doer com aquela queda.**

**-Itai... – ele gemeu.**

**-Está tudo bem, menino? – uma voz feminina falou atrás dele. **

**Momiji virou-se e foi com choque que percebeu _quem_ estava ali. **

_Mama?!_

**-É melhor tomar cuidado, ou vai se machucar e sua mãe ficará preocupada. – ela o advertiu.**

**Momiji baixou o rosto e olhou o chão. **

**A mãe parecia mais bonita depois de um mês sem vê-la. Bem vestida, com o aspecto saudável e sem a faixa no braço cobrindo o ferimento que fizera um dia antes de desaparecer da mente dela. **

**E ele não podia deixar que ela o tocasse, ou toda aquela história recomeçaria. O pai dele pedira que ele ajudasse a mãe, e era isso que estava fazendo. Ele a estava ajudando. Tudo porque ele a estava ajudando. Era ajudá-la e...**

**-Está tudo bem com você? – ela perguntou quando o viu começar a chorar. **

**-Sim... É que... – ele fungou – Eu fiz uma música para minha mãe e ninguém quer escutar para me dizer se está boa... – ele falou enquanto passava as costas da mão nos olhos. **

_A verdade é que... _

**-Cante então para mim. – ela falou.**

**Momiji tomou fôlego e começou:**

_**Yuuhi no you yamani**_

_**Teru, teru Momiji**_

_**Kaeru ya tokage ga**_

_**Konnichiwa**_

_Pôr-do-sol na montanha_

_Saia, saia, Momiji._

_Raízes e lagartos,_

_Boa tarde._

**A mulher piscou duas vezes depois de escutar aqueles versos sem nexos que o menino cantara, mas não comentou. Era engraçada e ingênua, uma verdadeira cantiga infantil.**

**Abaixou-se para falar na mesma altura de Momiji.**

**-Como você se chama?**

**E agora? Será que ele podia dizer o nome para ela? Será que ela sofreria de novo ao escutar o nome dele?**

**-Mo... – ele começou.**

_... eu não queria que ela esquecesse de mim..._

**Não deve ser tão ruim...**

**-Mo... Momiji. – ele completou.**

**A mulher deu o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira e escutou-a comentar:**

**-Está muito bom, Momiji. Tenho certeza de que sua mãe irá gostar.**

**

* * *

**

_Alguns anos depois..._

**-Vamos logo, pirralho! – Kyo gritou a Momiji quando este atrasou a caminhada do grupo até a porta de saída da mansão da família Souma – Quanto tempo ficará tentando pegar essa borboleta?**

**-Calma, Kyo-kun... – Touru tentou controlar a ira do rapaz, já que a tal borboleta que Momiji insistira em pegar desde que chegaram na mansão era para ser dado originalmente para ela. **

**-Não grite com Momiji, baka neko. – Yuki ameaçou.**

**-Fique na sua, kuso nezumi!**

**-Baka neko!**

**-Kuso nezumi!**

**-Baka! Baka! Baka! **

**-Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!...**

**Enquanto Shigure ria daquela briga e Touru tentava acalmá-los, Momiji parou subitamente quando viu uma mulher segurando a mão de uma menina.**

_Mama?!_

**A mãe estava acompanhada da outra filha dela, Momo, e do pai dele.**

**O que não daria para estar lá, tendo a mão segurada pela mãe?**

**-Vamos logo, moleque! – Kyo gritou quando a briga entre ele e Yuki terminou – Vamos pra casa porque tô com fome! – bateu na cabeça de Momiji.**

**-Aaaah... – Momiji começou em tom de choro – Kyo-kun me bateu...**

_**Owari**_


End file.
